


This Security is Overkill

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	This Security is Overkill

Invention Diary: Home Security System

PLAN:   
This security system is perfect for any heroes that think they can just waltz on in to your lair unannounced.(I should know I was caught in the middle of the crossfire.) I plan on including a heroes weakness along with what is already available for villains willing to pay extra.  
RESULT:  
After selling quite a few security systems I am happy to say that I have less heroes to deal with,and since their villains have no one to oppose them anymore I have twice as many test subjects. I hope a villain that has mind control needs a new lot in life. I would definitetly make a helmet with that power.


End file.
